


Queen Rhaella's New Swordsman

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ashara Dayne Lives, BAMF Rhaella Targaryen, Bisexual Female Character, Bodyguard Romance, Brandon Stark Lives, Cougar - Freeform, F/M, Femdom, Guards, Kings & Queens, Kissing, MILFs, Mentioned Ashara Dayne - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, No Aerys II Targaryen, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Queen uses a young subject for her pleasure.Alternate Universe fic
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Brandon Stark, Rhaella Targaryen/Brandon Stark
Kudos: 6





	Queen Rhaella's New Swordsman

**Author's Note:**

> Brandon Stark x Rhaella Targaryen story
> 
> Queen/Bodyguard sex Affair

The queen was infamous for her voracious appetites and now that she was older, her taste for the young men and women of kingdom was becoming insatiable. Her guards were sent daily into the royal forest to search for poachers. Her trusted Sergeant of the Guards new of what the queen wanted and as they captured poachers, they put to death all those who could not meet the muster of the queen. She only wanted young men between eighteen and twenty-five. They were required to be of good health and of stature pleasing to the eye. All that were captured were brought before him and after a quick look were pointed to either the executioner or the slave wagon.

Young Brandon Stark understood it was wrong to be in the Kingsguard but he wanted some fresh meat for his mother's table on this her birthday. Now he had been caught and he was sure he would never see his family again. Although he knew not where this cart was taking him and the others he knew it had to be better than having his head cut off deep in the queen's forest. When they entered the town gates and headed to the palace's back entrance Brandon figured his new life would be that of a kitchen slave.

They were shown to quarters much nicer than their own and then bathed and put into clean clothes. Brandon could not remember the last bath he'd had or clean clothes. He found the guard who scared him the least and asked him about his fate. The Kingsguard chuckled as he told him,

"You're to be taken before the queen and if she takes a fancy to you she will take you to her chamber and boff you until you no longer can stand."

"But sir, she is an old lady, how could I ever be with her, my sword will remain too soft to sheath in her scaber."

"Alas lad that be your problem for all who fail to perform lose their heads."

As they were marched into the great hall, Brandon tried to think only of the beautiful Ashara, the most wondrous girl he knew. Nightly he would think of her until his trusty estoc spilled not blood but that other fluid of life. He could feel his weapon already beginning to harden. If he could only keep his thoughts on Ashara, he may be able to satisfy his queen.

Queen Rhaella loved this time of the day and she made sure she looked enticing to her new conquests. Her undergarments laced tight to form her figure into an hourglass shape, caused her great discomfort but she felt they were worth the pain. She wore no girdle so as to leave her woman-hood free and unencumbered. The low-cut gown she wore pushed her enormous breasts up and her nipples exposed rubbed against the heavy tapestry causing them to become engorged. She squeezed both hard before putting red rouge on the tips to show them off. She looked into her glass not seeing the matronly women she was but only an image of maybe a courtesan of the royal court.

The queen sat upon her throne awaiting her new blood as always she sat with her feet up and her legs spread slightly to give a show of her shapely calves. She felt flush and a dampness forming between her thighs as they marched in the prisoners. As they were paraded in front of her one by one she spied Brandon right away as the look on his face was not of fear but of lust. As he was presented to her she bid him to come forward, she noticed his britches pulled tight across his manhood. As he now stood just inches from her, she saw he was indeed a handsome lad and she picked her skirts as she told the boy to bow to his queen.

On his knees between her thighs, he saw not the young pussy that his dream Ashara might have but the wrinkled and sagging cunt of an elder woman. Suddenly it became dark to Brandon and he realized the queen had thrown her skirts back over him. At the same time the guard behind pushed him forward until his lips were touching hers. He noticed as he gently kissed his queens inter folds that in the dark he could not tell if it were she or Ashara. This made it all much easier for him and he simply began doing to the queen what he had wanted to do to Ashara for oh so long. He searched her cleft until he located that nub so precious to all women young or old. He teased it with his tongue until it engorged and grew rigid. He then put it between his lips and gently bit on the very tip. He felt someone or maybe something grab his head to hold it in place and he took this as a signal of the queen's satisfaction. He sucked on this nub as a baby on a teat until he suddenly was pushed away from his treasure.

Then Brandon was back in the light as the queen lifted her skirts and he was pulled to his feet by the Kingsguard.

"Come with me boy," were the queen's only words as she grabbed his hand and they left the great hall. Had Brandon done something wrong, was he now being marched to his own execution? No, he thought that couldn't be right for it would be the royal guards not the queen taking him to his death. The queen must have been pleased with him and they were now retiring to her quarters for a second round. When entering her boudoir Her Highness instructed her maids to undress her and then shooed them out of the room, then climbing on her massive bed she simply said, "Do me."

This would be different as there was no darkness to hide all these wrinkles and sags. Brandon remembered how easy it was to administer to her needs in the dark and decided not to see her with his eyes but with his imagination. He knew he was pleasing to see so as a tease he slowly undresses himself for his queen. As he got down to his undergarments, he watched her eyes grow big with anticipation as she waited to see his manhood. Once naked he wielded his sword preparing to do battle and when he looked to her, he spied a drop of spittle spill from the corner of her painted lips.

Brandon then mounted his queen and quickly plunged his sword to the hilt as she gasped in air from his daring assault. He then rogered her as no one ever before and soon she was begging surrender as she screamed out in orgasm. Only then did Brandon spill his seed deep in her womb. After, Queen Rhaella Targaryen, The First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First MenLady of Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, purred as a kitten might after a bowl of warm milk.

"My young swordsman I am sparing your life but not your freedom for I shall never allow you to leave my bed chambers."

And thus, began Brandon's new life as the queen's male courtesan. As the queen had insatiable appetites, his work although pleasurable was exhausting. Between his battles, he had run of the palace and the grounds around it, which he used to his pleasure. As he had the queen's ear, he was able to install many benefits to the peasants of his glen. One evening Brandon sat in the great hall to full to move from his repast that included venison, goose, lamb and a roasted pig. He pondered on his new life and thought that the only way it could be better was if his darling Ashara could some way be included. At that precise time the queen turned to him and said,

"Brandon, I find myself in need of a new chamber maid. Do you by chance know of some handsome young lass I might use?"


End file.
